


Confines of Fear

by ragnarokdad



Series: Broken, But Still Good [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Breakup, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Single Parents, i'm not kidding that's actually included in this, west world s1 theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokdad/pseuds/ragnarokdad
Summary: Things are going well, and for some reason, that terrifies Bruce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the proper sequel to 'Warped Orbits', but a little inbetween thing that I thought was important to put in. Look at that, I can write prose as well instead of just endless dialogue!! (insert Jonathan van Ness' 'can you believe?' gif here) 
> 
> Shoutout to user TJ_Dragonblade for the great series name idea!

There were days when it wasn’t so difficult, but there were also days when there a tightness Bruce’s chest that he could not unknot. There were days that his heart raced at nothing, and his mind raced at everything. Days where the vicious circle of being unable to act like normal just made everything worse.

He’d done a damn good job at hiding it, of course. He’d lasted three months now- yes, Thor was aware of his bouts of grumpiness and frustration, or the days that he spoke to him less, but he did not ask questions. Hopefully, he suspected nothing.

The summer made it easier, at first- the academic year ended, many of his duties ended and he was able to relax to a degree. Summer school demanded less hours of him. But it did not take long for the other side of summer to rear its head, with the sudden vast amounts of time with little to occupy his thoughts.

In previous relationships, it had been so easy to pull away. It had been easy to call less, to text less, to see each other less and to eventually fade away into the background. Thor was far more stubborn. He would show up at school with coffee, he would call and ask about his day- he was so incredibly, stupidly caring that Bruce felt guilty. He could not provide the same for Thor. Bruce was too selfish, too wrapped up in his own head for that.

Lying next to Thor on a rainy summer’s morning, Thor still asleep next to him, Bruce could feel the familiar, unseen weight on himself, the tension in his shoulders, the furrow of his brows.

Turning away from Thor, Bruce gritted his teeth, trying to fight the panic that was setting in. This was _not_ the time and place, he tried to tell himself as he breathed in deeply. Thor shifted and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Bruce tried to relax into the touch, but instead felt suffocated, and pulled away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. He rubbed his face, and felt a hand on his back as Thor also sat up, shifting the weight on the bed.

‘Are you alright?’ asked Thor, voice sleepy as he leant against Bruce.

Bruce nodded, not saying a word. Thor wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist, attempting to pull him back into the warmth of the blankets, but instead Bruce pulled away again.

‘Stop. Please, stop,’ he muttered, still not turning to face Thor.

‘What’s wrong?’ he heard Thor ask, but instead he just shook his head.

‘I want to help, Bruce.’

Bruce felt far-off, his face still buried in his hands as he tried to breath deeply. ‘Just… had a bad night’s sleep.’

The weight in the bed shifted again, and Thor moved to sit next to him.

‘Do you want to me to make us some breakfast? Will that help?’ asked Thor gently.

Bruce shook his head. ‘I- I should probably go, I probably just need to be alone for a bit-‘

‘Do you think that’s a good idea?’ Thor asked. ‘Wouldn’t it be better to be around someone?’

‘I…’ Bruce’s sentence trailed off. He didn’t know. He had not often been around people when situations like this arose.

‘Stay for breakfast, at least,’ said Thor. ‘I’ll go through to the kitchen and leave you for a bit, see if that helps.’

With that, he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Bruce finally lifted his head out of his hands, unable to push away the feeling of embarrassment. Breathing in deeply, Bruce attempted to calm himself, but the tightness still refused to uncoil, and he felt vaguely nauseous. God, he was a mess.

After a few more minutes, Bruce got to his feet and walked as steadily as he could out through the hallway and into the kitchen. Thor looked up from where he was standing at the stove, concern evident in his expression. Bruce averted his gaze as he sat down at the table. Thor moved to join him there, reaching over the table to take hold of Bruce’s hand.

‘Are you feeling better?’ he asked.

Bruce opened his mouth, prepared to admit that no, he was not feeling better and he didn’t know what to do, but he could not bring himself to do so. Instead, unintended words tumbled out.

‘I don’t think I can give you what you deserve.’

There was a pause, before Thor answered, ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Thor, you’re… you’re so good at this, and you’re so kind and caring,’ mumbled Bruce. ‘And I’m none of those things. I’m… I don’t feel like it’s fair.’

‘That’s not true, Bruce,’ Thor responded firmly.

Bruce shook his head, ignoring Thor’s words. ‘This isn’t fair.’

Thor’s hands squeezed gently around Bruce’s. ‘Remember the first time we met and you barely knew me, but wanted to help me out? Remember when you dropped everything to come with me to look for Loki in the middle of the night? And that night after the dance, when I was feeling down? Bruce, your actions really outweigh your words, here.’

Bruce shook his head again, still not looking at Thor. ‘Don’t make this more difficult than it is.’

Thor began to rub little circles on the back of Bruce’s hand with his thumb. ‘Make what more difficult?’

‘Breaking up.’

His words were met with silence. Bruce could not find the courage to look up at Thor.

‘…What?’ Thor eventually said, voice thick. ‘You want to break up?’

Bruce swallowed, trying to find the right words. ‘I- I think it’s for the best.’

‘Why? Because you think-‘

‘I just-,‘ interjected Bruce. ‘I just don’t think don’t think I can give you what you want.’

‘I’m not asking for anything,’ said Thor slowly. ‘Nothing that I do not already have.’

This was far more difficult than Bruce had anticipated. The weight in his chest grew, and he withdrew his hand from Thor’s to rub his face again, trying to hide the stinging in his eyes.

‘Bruce, please,’ said Thor softly. ‘I understand this is what you think, but what do you _want_?’

Bruce finally drew his hands away from his face, finding the strength to look up at Thor, who’s brow was furrowed in concern and sorrow. Thor reached over, cupping the side of Bruce’s face.

‘I care very deeply about you,’ said Thor, his voice quivering slightly.

‘I…’ Bruce started, placing his hand on where Thor’s rested. ‘I care about you as well. So, so much. I don’t want to let you go.’

‘Then why are you…’

‘I’m scared,’ Bruce murmured. ‘I’m bad at this.’

‘Bad at what?’ asked Thor.

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Relationships. Being close to someone. Being as… caring as you always are.’

‘I think you’re only seeing your side of things,’ answered Thor, with the ghost of a smile. ‘Because I think you’re being too harsh on yourself. You’ve been nothing short of incredible for the past few months.’

The tightness in Bruce’s chest was finally, finally uncurling, allowing for the breathing space that Bruce so desperately needed.

‘Bruce?’ asked Thor gently.

‘I… thank you, Thor,’ Bruce eventually managed to say. ‘I’m sorry, I’m… I don’t know, I know I’m overthinking all of this, I’m prone to that- I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t have to apologise,’ Thor answered, standing up and pulling Bruce up to his feet and into a hug. Bruce buried his face in the crook of Thor’s neck, allowing himself to relish in the comfort of the embrace.

‘I’m still sorry,’ Bruce eventually mumbled. ‘I get like this, sometimes.’

‘That’s okay,’ said Thor. ‘But maybe it would help to talk to me about it without trying to break up with me.’

Bruce smiled slightly. ‘Yeah, maybe.’

He pulled away from Thor slightly, and Thor leant down to kiss him.

‘Are you feeling better?’ asked Thor, still close to him, and Bruce nodded, leaning his head against Thor’s chest.

‘I am,’ he said, closing his eyes for a moment as Thor kissed the top of his head. ‘I really am.’

Bruce was unsure if he realised it in this moment or if part of him had always known, but he was overcome with love for Thor as they stood there quietly, still in an embrace, in the middle of the kitchen.

It was not until the sound of someone coming into the room made Bruce look up. A very sleepy Loki had emerged, and was scowling at the two men. Instead of commenting, however, he simply said, ‘Something’s burning.’

‘Oh, _fuck-‘_ Thor let go of Bruce and bolted to the stove to take the now chargrilled bacon off of the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor accidentally eavesdrops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually has a lowkey spoiler for s1 west world i am SORRY

- _I have to stay at the bar a little longer than expected, but Loki’s home._

Thor looked at the text he had sent about an hour earlier, which had yet to receive a reply from Bruce. He hoped that Loki had found it in himself to open the door when Bruce got there. Opening the door to his building, Thor jogged up the stairs, quickly slipping through the front door. To his surprise, there were voices coming from the living room. He smiled to himself when he heard Bruce and Loki’s voices.

It was not that Loki refused to put in effort with people, but there was still a worry in the back of Thor’s mind that Bruce and Loki would not get along. Loki was both sensitive and rebellious at his age, and the combination did not often result in smooth sailing between him and other people.

When Thor heard the two talking in unconcernedly, he felt a pleasant warmth overcome him. He headed into the kitchen, to see if there was anything to salvage from the dinner he had made for the other two. Thankfully, they had saved a bowl of curry for him, so Thor turned on the stove to heat it up before walking over into the hallway but stopping short of the living room entrance.

It was not that he meant to eavesdrop, honestly, but the other two had not noticed Thor so far so he remained there a little longer, listening to the conversation.

‘…well, sure, he acts all responsible now but I remember the summer before he came to New York he once jumped off of a bridge because his friends were egging him on into water that was barely a foot deep and was surprised when he broke his foot. Dad didn’t even pity him ‘cause it was so stupid.’

Thor heard Bruce laugh. ‘At least he has an adventurous spirit.’

‘Yeah, but he acts as if everything I do is so out of line when he did the same stuff!’ Loki exclaimed.

‘Because he knows how stupid you’re being from experience,’ Bruce replied. ‘It’s what all parents do.’

There was a pause and a sigh from Loki. ‘I like him better as a brother than as a parent.’

Thor felt a pang of sadness at the remark.

‘He’s trying his best to find a balance, I know that much,’ said Bruce. ‘It’s difficult to suddenly be in his position, with no help at all.’

‘Isn’t that what you’re here for?

Oh, harsh, thought Thor to himself. Thankfully, he heard Bruce laugh again at the retort.

‘I hope I’m for more than that,’ Thor heard him say.

Once again, it took a moment before Loki said, ‘I guess I hope so too. You’re not too bad.’

Thor smiled to himself, and Bruce replied, ‘That’s quite the compliment.’

‘Do you love Thor?’

There was a beat of silence again, and the unexpected question lay heavy in the air. Thor held his breath; he knew his own answer on the subject, but he did not know Bruce’s.

‘Yes, I love Thor very much.’

Thor felt warm, beaming to himself as he heard the words. Then, he realised he could smell something burning for the second time that day. Cursing under his breath, he bolted to the kitchen to save what he could of his dinner.

 

Bruce was falling asleep, curled up against Thor on the couch. Loki was on the beanbag on the ground, attention on whatever show they had decided to watch that evening. Thor’s attention had begun lapsing halfway through the episode.

‘It’s the picture!’ exclaimed Loki, to nobody in particular. ‘The picture that the girl had at the beginning! Oh my god, he’s one of the androids, isn’t he?’

Thor was absent-mindedly brushing his hand through Bruce’s curls, nodding along to Loki’s words. The credits began to roll, and Loki turned immediately to his brother.

‘I don’t think the maze is real,’ said Loki. ‘The guy’s looking for nothing. But that picture- is he a rogue android?’

‘Right,’ answered Thor with a yawn. ‘What was the maze again?’

‘The thing on the inside of the skull,’ said Loki, as if that was meant to make any more sense to Thor.

‘I think the scenes with the guy with the black hat are set in a different time than the scenes with the two young guys,’ mumbled Bruce, now having opened his eyes. ‘The two guys are from the past.’

‘What? Where did you get that idea from? You fell asleep halfway through!’ exclaimed Thor. ‘I watched the entire thing and I barely know half the characters’ names.’

Bruce chuckled, and sat up. ‘Okay, I think I should be heading home, I’ve got work in the morning.’

‘You might as well stay here,’ said Thor. ‘It’s closer to school, after all.’

‘Sure, but in that case, I’ll have to be boring and go off to bed,’ said Bruce with a small smile.

‘That’s fine,’ Thor responded, getting to his feet. ‘I’m falling asleep anyway.’

‘Can I watch the next episode without you guys then?’ asked Loki.

‘Yes,’ said Thor, at the same time that Bruce said, ‘No.’

Thor gave him a look. ‘You’ve never stayed awake through a whole episode, what will you be missing?’

‘I’m invested!’ insisted Bruce, but got to his feet anyway. ‘Goodnight, Loki.’

‘’Night,’ Loki called as the two made their way out of the room, already clicking on the next episode.

 

As Bruce changed into one of Thor’s old t-shirts, Thor lay on the bed watching him with a soft smile.

‘What?’ asked Bruce, looking over to the other man.

‘Aren’t you glad that you didn’t break up with me this morning?’ Thor answered with a grin.

Bruce groaned as he walked over to the bed and lay down next to Thor. ‘Don’t remind me, I feel embarrassed enough about it as it is.’

‘You don’t have to be embarrassed,’ Thor assured him as he cuddled up to him. ‘There’s no reason to be.’

Bruce sighed and did not reply, tracing his fingers along Thor’s arm. They lay there for a bit in a comfortable silence, neither of them asleep yet. Part of Thor wanted to bring up what he had heard earlier, while another knew that he had not really meant to be eavesdropping in the first place.

‘Are you feeling better than this morning?’ he asked instead.

Bruce nodded. ‘Much.’

‘I’m glad,’ said Thor. ‘Do you know what set it off?’

‘A general disposition to overanalyse every aspect of my life?’ replied Bruce with a hollow laugh. ‘I don’t know. It happens sometimes. There’s a lot of aspects about me that… just are like that, you know. Weird.’

Thor ran a hand through Bruce’s curls. ‘I don’t think you’re weird.’

Bruce smiled at Thor teasingly. ‘Wish I could say the same about you.’

Thor snorted with laughter. ‘Rude.’

Bruce chuckled and fell quiet again.

After a minute or so, Thor broke the silence again. ‘Hey, Bruce?’

‘Hm?’

‘I love you,’ said Thor simply, looking over at Bruce as he turned to face Thor. Bruce broke into a smile, and he leant forward to kiss Thor deeply.

‘I love you, too,’ Bruce murmured when he broke away.

Thor closed his eyes and smiled, pulling Bruce closer so that he could nuzzle into Bruce’s curls. Bruce chuckled slightly.

‘What?’ asked Thor.

‘Nothing,’ Bruce responded, before pulling away from Thor’s embrace and sitting up against the headboard of the bed. ‘I just… I’m really happy that you love me. Like, really, really happy. It’s insane that this morning I felt so awful- and granted I still don’t feel great, this obviously doesn’t fix everything- but alongside that I just feel like there’s so much happiness in me that’s it’s- it’s spilling out of me because it’s so much I can’t even contain it. It’s a bit contradicting.’

Thor’s heart was full, and he sat up next to Bruce, smiling softly at him. ‘I’m glad.’

Bruce leant against Thor, resting his head on his shoulder and taking Thor’s hand. ‘Me too.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm taking a week off to actually properly finish part 3 of BBSG because it's a longer one. 
> 
> In the meantime, I've been doing a lot of writing on my thorbruce and marvel dedicated [tumblr](http://ragnarokdad.tumblr.com/) and I'll probably keep writing more there throughout the week (feel free to send me wee prompts n stuff in the meantime, I am v much enjoying the little drabbles I've been writing on there!). 
> 
> So yeah; short break here, but more content elsewhere.


End file.
